


за горами лето

by eastern_wind



Series: за горами лето [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Inquisitor, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Каллен не бросил лириум и медлено сходит с ума. Об остальном пусть он расскажет сам.





	за горами лето

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Summer Over The Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615002) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind)



Ты придешь. В сердце лаз  
Прорежут твои стилеты.  
За горами лето  
Дурманит драконий глаз.  
Ты всего парой фраз  
Разбила мои обеты,  
Не поможет ни право вето,  
Ни порча, ни ведьмин сглаз.

Зарежь, словно первого встречного.

Мне терять уже нечего:  
Руки изрезаны синим,  
На пальцах от холода иней.  
Прошу, не смотри мне в глаза.  
Я хочу остынуть,  
Забыться. Проститься.  
Сгинуть.  
Стать одной из зарубок - линий  
На доспехе твоем.  
Не дай мне вернуться назад.

За горами лето.  
Я давно с трудом понимаю, где ты,  
Потерявшись в передвиженьях.  
А ты пахнешь пустыней и ужасом  
Тех, кто легкой руки твоей  
В бою не сумел избежать.

Вспомнить бы как дышать.  
Я, вонзив тебе зубы в шею,  
Плюю на твои запреты -  
Разве будет кто-то из нас потом  
Выяснять, кому было больней,  
Если ты исчезнешь опять.

За горами - небо,  
А в нем полыхает дыра:  
Может, ад за ней, может - рай...  
Или это глаза мои стали  
Слепы?

Пилигримы приходят к нам умирать,  
Говорят, за тобой пойдут хоть за край,  
Мол, не важно: война, новый Мор, Игра…

А ты смотришь в мои глаза  
И от губ твоих веет склепом.

У тебя за спиной закат,  
Под ногами кровавые реки  
От разбитых сердец  
И распоротых клеток-рёбер.  
Своей жизни конец  
На твоем прочитаю нёбе  
Кончиком языка.  
Оборвется строка,  
Ты меня успокоишь навеки?

Под ногами кровавые реки,  
А в груди два твоих стилета.  
За горами сгорает лето.  
  
Закопай меня неотпетым.


End file.
